


Nightlight

by tsukum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukum/pseuds/tsukum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuma and Astral are in the attic. The power goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from/written for [gomi](http://gomicchi.tumblr.com); sorry this took so long. love you, big sis.

The soggiest storm of the rainy season finds Yuuma and Astral belfried in the attic in relative silence. Something about the way the clouds drag themselves across the sky like ashen slugs. Yuuma tangles himself up in the netting of his hammock like a salmon and Astral sits heronlike on the sill of the window; he wants to watch the world drench itself gray with the fascination he always does. Yuuma was sorting through a new booster pack, but he kept getting distracted looking at the way that Astral looked at the rain. Now the cards sit on his chest and his hands lie still by his sides and Astral is all he can look at.

He wonders if there could be rain, where Astral was born.

“You’re staring at me.” Says Astral, without turning his head.

Yuuma sputters, but only halfheartedly. “I. Pf. What. No.”

Astral smiles. Suddenly there is a clap of thunder, and another-- and all of the lights in the attic, except one, flicker and go out. 

The blue spanse of Astral’s skin-- if you could call it skin-- glows bright, but the gems that constellate his body don’t, so Astral is a night sky turned inside out. Neither he nor Yuuma are speaking, but he looks like a human galaxy and as he floats closer and closer and close enough so that Yuuma can pretend to cradle him, Yuuma feels lucky to be illuminated by that pale blue light. 

Until he falls asleep, Yuuma counts the different gems and markings that are part of Astral, and he names them all after different stars. Some are real stars, and some are names he just made up. He names them in his head, but Astral can see them in his eyes.


End file.
